Justice
by TezrianFlux
Summary: He would show them all, for they themselves have shown no decency. He will envoke justice upon them all...


Blassreiter

Disclaimer: I don't own Blassreiter or anything related to it! If I did there would've been yaoi between Xargin and Joseph! (Joseph would so bottom XD) I also would have made the series a little bit longer. I actually really liked it :D Reviews are highly appreciated!

Rated T for language and violence!

-I listened to Muse's 'Uprising' and Meg and Mia's 'Monster' while writing this. -3- I also had to rewatch this episode to see what happened to the bullies after Malick confronted them.

-Based off of Malick's feelings before, during, and after he becomes an Amalgam. :D

Justice

There is no God and there is no justice. Why? Because people cower in fucking fear and run away with their tails between their legs. There's no one here that's mentally strong enough to deliver justice upon those….those pieces of worthless trash. They think they're so high and mighty because their families have wealth and a reputation to uphold; they think they're above all else. They think they can corner you and beat the shit out of you then pay your family handsomely to keep quiet. Oh, how wrong they will be. I can feel it flowing through me, like burning morphine scratching at my veins in a rush to get free, this surge of power given to me from the pill that woman gave to me. I feel so much lighter, as though a weight has been taken from my shoulders and opening my eyes to a whole new world; a new and clean world. With this new found power I'll punish those maggots for all the things they've done to me, to Yohan, to Yohan's family, and for the many others that have suffered at their hands. I look at my hands and realize that for once in my life I can be strong.

I can hear them screaming as I ran toward them. They trip on their own feet as they try to run from me. I grabbed one of them, the one that made up that game; the game in which he tosses a pop can into the air and says that whoever beats the other up first wins. I can feel my lips curl into a smirk behind my mask. I'd very much like to play that game now. I pick up an abandoned soda can from the ground and bring it up to his face. How would you like to play your own game? I shove the can into his mouth, the sides of his mouth ripping in order for the metal can to push through. Blood dripped down his face and gurgles sounded in the back of this throat. I throw his body towards the wall and I could hear his bones cracking as his body made contact with the concrete. His stiff body slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood and landing with a wet splat on the ground. The second one, the leader, practically pissed his pants. Pathetic, they're all absolutely pathetic.

I walk toward him, the gold armor on my body clinking with every movement I make, until I loom over his seemingly small form. Who's the weakling now? I reach down and wrap my clawed hand tightly around his quivering throat, causing his sobs to become gurgled and choked. It's so easy beating them this way, so easy I could just laugh from the simplicity of it all. I lift my arm so the little bitch could struggle fruitlessly and gasp weakly for air. Hmmmm, how exactly should I kill you? Throwing you or strangling you would be too merciful, I need something else. Something…..I spot a few trees not too far from us, three yards at most. There were a few cracked branches that could be of use to me. My lips curl into what others would consider a smirk or, better yet, a sneer. Yes, the tree would be the best way to go.

I turn around and walk casually towards the trees, the cries of the trash in my hand becoming delirious and hysteric. I merely ignore his echoing and violent sobs, he's just not worth my time. I'm three feet away from the tree and I lift the body in my grip into the air before slamming him onto a cracked branch. The splintered wood tore through the skin of his throat easily, the rough bark being stained red from the spurting blood that came from the newly formed and filled hole. His eyes were wide for only a split second before they rolled back into his head and showing me the whites of his eyes. Well, that's two down, now there is only one left. Back to playing our little game, heh….. I turn and walk towards the last of the group.

The last one was a little boring to play with. He didn't put up much of a fight as I brought my fist down upon his face again and again, ignoring the snap I heard as his jaw bent at an awkward angle. I'm not done with him yet, just let us play a little longer. His blood drizzled down his face and dripped onto his shirt before falling onto the school ground, I myself was having enough. I guess I'm getting bored. I lift my unoccupied hand and a glowing whip protruded from it then lashed forward, cutting through the unresponsive body in my grasp. I release him and let him fall to the ground with a thud, his blood beginning to soak the earth beneath him. It's finally been done, justice has finally been served! I wish I could laugh with joy at their deaths but there were more things to do.

I could hear footsteps behind me and the chinking of guns; I turn around and see soldiers from the X.A.T pointed their guns at me. Don't they understand that this was for the best?

"Judgment has finally come for the wicked," I say to them. They only curse at me and shout orders to take me down. They're all so foolish, thinking they could take me down now. No, they can never beat me, because I have justice on my side.

A/N: Well that's that. If you guys feel that I should make another chapter that's all up to you :D I'm making this as complete, but you can tell me if I need to add anything or another chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
